Mixer amplifiers generally have audio inputs or respectively auto input channels for receiving electrical signals of different audio sources, e.g. from microphones and electrical instruments. The different audio inputs can be consecutively individually amplified, formed and suitably mixed, wherein besides different mixing ratios single playbacks can also be adjusted. In principle, a mixer amplifier already has suitable amplifier stages, and therefore loud speakers can be directly connected to the mixer amplifier. The WIPO patent specification WO 2007/110576 A1 describes a sound mixing console comprising suitable terminals and operator controls.
The electronic components of mixer amplifiers are generally accommodated in the lower device part, which has a plurality of connector sockets and actuating devices, e.g. faders and rotary potentiometers. These components are substantially fastened to the large-area front side of the lower device part and are very sensitive to mechanical damage and the exposure to dust and liquid so that a cover is generally mounted to the lower device part. A carrying device is furthermore generally provided on the lower device part, e.g. as a lateral recessed grip in a lateral surface of said lower device part so that it does not disruptively protrude.
The cover is generally designed as a sheet metal cover and is fitted to the front side of the lower device part. The sheet metal cover can, e.g., be locked via two openings on the front panel of the lower device part. The cover is thereby removed prior to use and the lower device part is suitably situated.
Said openings for locking the sheet metal cover in the otherwise closed surface of the front panel of the lower device part however impair the design and the options for shaping. Such configurations of a front panel comprising suitable openings are furthermore in part complicated to manufacture and can impair the internal construction design. The lateral recessed grip also impairs the options for shaping and design of the unit as well as the internal design thereof. Flat configurations of the lower device part are furthermore in part problematic. Because a plurality of operating devices as well as terminals are generally provided on the front side of the lower device part and further terminals, e.g. outputs are provided on the lateral surfaces or the front panel, room is limited for the carrying device.